


Dear Grumpy (Random Romance)

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [64]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge 17 Part C Round 10</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Grumpy (Random Romance)

**Title:** Dear Grumpy  
**Pairing:** Emma/Grumpy  
**Word Count:** 122

Dear Grumpy

I find myself strangely attracted to you. It’s almost like I am under a love spell. Or is it a love curse? I never know about these things.

I find that I like the way your beard is all scruffy.  Actually your kind of scruffy all over. It’s really cute.

I also like the way you tell me everything. You hold nothing back. You tell me your secrets and everyone else's too.

The only thing I dislike about you is how short you are. You're really short. I suppose that's normal for a dwarf. I usually like guys that are taller than my boobs.

I hope you don't think this is weird and you like me too.

Affectionately yours,

Emma


End file.
